Studies are continuing on the metabolism and secretion of the pituitary and adrenal gland. Studies of the mechanism of action of ACTH and cortisol are directed to understanding the biochemical pathways involved in these effects and in addition studies are continuing on the effect of estrogens on the pituitary adrenal axis. An investigation of the usefulness of plasma ACTH determinations in clinical diagnosis is also underway.